


都是温泉的错。

by ArtemisM



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, ukns - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisM/pseuds/ArtemisM
Summary: ukns，泡温泉之后，pwp。恋人未満。
Kudos: 2





	都是温泉的错。

*浮茄，r18。  
*泡温泉之后。纯pwp

《都是温泉的错》

要说事情是如何发展到这一步的，他要说：或许这是温泉的错。

炙热的呼吸如同滚烫的雾气，伴随着窗缝间的微风喷洒在对方的肌肤之上。夜色黯淡，昏暗的室内并无光亮，他们没有开灯做爱的习惯，看不清神色与面庞的体验会更刺激其余感官。当他试着将手慢慢伸进对方浴衣的下摆，握住逐渐肿胀的欲望，他也顺从了理智的欲望——在黯淡的月光下，含住了对方的唇瓣。

不出所料收获了一声克制的呻吟，轻飘飘的如同无数羽毛掠过他的心头，于是他更深入地亲吻，换气的间隙他喘着息，低吟道：

“那须，是你先邀请我的。”

——那么，究竟是谁的错？

他也不过是与那须相约一起去钓鱼，对方说可以考虑合住几夜，于是他立马订了这家旅馆。考虑到与那须的关系，在前台人员问道具体需要几间的时候稍加思考，定了两间。那之后，他们按照行程去钓鱼，中途那须有些疲惫，只得先行回旅馆。

究竟是如何——发展到这一步的？

他们几乎是错开了时间去泡了温泉，当他准备回房的时候，恰好撞上了隔壁正要去泡温泉的那须。他眨了眨眼，没有言语。那须也只是看了他一眼，轻轻说了声晚安。

才不到九点哟。浮所笑着回答，那须却头也不回地走了。也对，他们本就睡在两间房的。

不知过了多久，浮所却只是关着灯躺在榻榻米上。他翘着二郎腿，眼睛始终盯着天花板。耳边是时钟滴答滴答走过的声响，时间在流逝，既意味着明天越来越近，也意味着他与那须相处的日子越来越少。干脆放弃思考，他准备入睡，却在这时听到了敲门的声音。

他起身，毫无防备地拉开门，却在与那须对视的那一瞬间愣住。那须头发有些潮湿，仅着一件浴衣。看起来略显踌躇。望着浮所，二人同时陷入沉默。不久，那须开口：

“可以进来吗？”

——可以吗？当然可以。我没有开灯的习惯，正准备入睡。如果你是来与我道晚安，刚才已经说过了。如果你是来找我聊心事，或许我应该帮你找一个垫子。

房门紧闭，那须的身体贴着自己。他缓缓地向前一步，浮所也下意识向后一步。不知觉地跌坐在榻榻米上，双手撑着地，望着那须平淡地跪坐在他面前，二人距离不过几十厘米。那须的呼吸很浅薄，此刻却沾染了些许滚烫的温度。他慢慢解开浴衣，任由宽松的衣物滑落肩头。昏暗的屋内，借着窗外流泻的月光，那须单薄的肩膀与胳膊仿佛融入身后的黑夜。模糊的线条、分不清黑白，他自暗影中靠近自己，光亮洒落在他脸庞，是星星落入了自己怀里。  
而后，那须垂下眼帘，映照着昏沉与明亮的眸子与浮所相遇。他以一种近乎悲悯的姿态俯视对方，目光中却满含恳求与情欲。浴衣只解了一半，松松垮垮地搭在身上，他靠得很近，浮所仿佛感受到了一股滚热的蒸汽。借着光亮，那须的躯体稍稍泛着红，他小心翼翼地握住对方的手，高于往常的体温传入手心。他轻笑道：“那须，你好热。”

“……是温泉。”  
那须的声音轻得近乎不可闻，他缓缓地低下头，目光始终望向对方。他没有再言语，嘴唇却微微张着，神色柔软而脆弱。  
睫毛轻轻颤动，如同黯淡的星光一闪一闪。  
浮所仰起头，慢慢凑近对方。二人距离不过一根手指，目光中的神色流动，说不清道不明的情愫在那一刻交织融合。他跌落进那须漆黑一片的瞳孔之中，巨大的黑洞将他吸引，于是他顺从了本能——凑上去，无言之中吻住了他。

那或许不单单是一个吻。先是轻轻地触动，如同蜻蜓点水。浮所的嘴唇总是炙热的——这点那须深有体会。曾有多少回，当他们背着众人的目光、背着道德与规则，在无人的夜晚争夺彼此的嘴唇、忍着痛在昏暗的房间交媾，他总是能通过浮所的吻感受到那股炙热的温度。不属于他、却在那一刻只属于他。  
很快地，浮所不甘于只是这么吻他。灵活的舌头蹭过他的齿列，扫过口腔内壁，他下意识吞咽口水，却被捕捉到了微微启齿的瞬间，浮所毫不客气地卷着他的舌尖，挑逗着、舔舐着、能够听到唇齿交缠的水声，无意识地幅度令浴衣敞得更开，他却毫无知觉地往浮所的身上靠。下一秒，浮所的手绕过他的后背，将他搂入怀中。伴随着这个动作，他整个人跌入了对方怀里，又被反转到身下。浮所一转攻势，一边搂着那须一边又依靠躯体压制住对方的身体。他将那须压在身下吻着，窒息般的深吻如同潮水般涌来。那须被吻得喘不过气，浮所却不放过他的舌头，一次又一次换气的间隙享受着那须无法克制的呜咽，口水顺着唇角流下，又被浮所轻巧地舔舐。

“好、好了……不要吻……”  
又一次换气的间隙，那须喘息着抗议。他的头发被浮所揉得乱糟糟，浴衣也满是褶皱，凌乱不堪地挂在身上。他克制不住地喘息，浮所只是垂着眼睑，意犹未尽地吮吸着他的唇角，一只手慢慢地抚上他的大腿，颇有闲趣地像拨动琴键般轻轻地落在他的大腿肌肤上。一阵无法忍耐的瘙痒冲上欲望，那须不由得颤了颤，而后一个又一个细碎的吻落下，他竟不自主地笑出了声。

浮所停下动作，眨了眨眼：“你笑什么？”  
那须撇过头，抿着唇，尽可能平复那阵骚动。“……好痒。是你的问题。”  
“是吗，”浮所佯装遗憾的口吻：“你不舒服吗？”  
“是、……哈……”  
猛地一阵快感冲上腹部，下意识的呻吟从唇角流泻。浮所不由分说地将那只手伸入了他的腿间，握住了逐渐肿胀发热的欲望。稍显粗糙的手指纹络摩挲着铃口，被触碰的那一刻他几乎同时扭了扭身体，感受着下方逐渐不受控制的兴奋。  
浮所沉默地挤进了他的腿间，将他的两腿张开。一只手搓动铃口，另一只手捏住了那须的大腿根部，那一块柔软的细肉，就像揉捏着好闻的橡皮泥。有些苍白的肤色被揉捏得红了一片，铃口渗出些许液体。他感受着那须因他的亲吻与抚摸而高度敏感的身体，因他而勃起的欲望，也肿胀到难以忍耐。  
那须的浴衣依旧半敞着，能够看到锁骨与隐约泛红的胸部。他没有停止手头的撸动，同时弯下腰、对着那须的耳畔轻轻地吹了一口气。正如他所想——那须为之猛地一颤，曲起的两肘妄图想他推开，浮所不动声色地抽出另一只手，将那须的胳膊抬起，双手被他死死地摁住。他满意地感受那须颤抖着却无法肆意行动的躯体，伸出舌尖舔了舔他的耳垂。

“那须，是你邀请我的。”

那须的呻吟细微而克制，浮所整个含住了他的耳垂，有意无意地啃咬着细肉，那须的耳朵很敏感——他知道的。轻轻吹一口气，他都会不自禁喘息。怎会有如此可爱又敏感的人。

他松开了耳垂，顺着下颚线吻着他的颈窝、锁骨，一路向下，目及之处是未敞开的浴衣，于是他依靠齿尖咬起衣角，将浴衣解开的那一刻，他轻声说了句：感谢招待。随后，舌尖停留在两颗乳头之上，细细地打转。那两粒粉红的果实——为他的舔舐而逐渐水润粉嫩。他是如此不急不慢地品味着乳尖，感受那须一次又一次无法忍耐的颤动与下意识的呻吟，如同千万根羽毛，一点一点扫过他的肌肤与内里。那须几乎要为这份瘙痒流泪。

“你、……拜托……快点、……”  
“快点什么？”  
“好、……慢……快点进、……啊……”

浮所咬了咬他的乳头，手中的动作并未停下。他用指尖抠了抠铃口，更多的液体渗出，伴随着他不断摩挲撸动的动作，那须的呻吟一声比一声绵长，几乎是仰着头不断地大口喘息，下体的快感不断涌入腹部与大脑，越来越肿胀，直至喷射了浮所一手的白浊。  
浮所抬起手，看了眼粘稠的液体。旋即，他凑近那须，张开五指：“不看看吗，那须。这可是你自己的东西。”  
那须别过头不看他，浮所却摁着他的下巴强迫他望向自己，伸出手指将白浊一点一点抹在他的脸上，仿佛一道白漆不小心沾上了面庞。他望着那须此刻潮红又残留白浊的脸庞，明明是主动过来找自己做爱的——却又表现得这么别扭纯贞，令人想看他更糟糕的模样。

“那须，知道你现在是什么样子吗？”  
说罢，他抬起那须的两腿，伸出一根手指，猝不及防地插入对方窄小的后穴。干涩的后穴突然被异物侵入，那须痛得叫出声，却在意识到有些高调之时立马捂住了嘴，眼泪无意识地涌出。他拼命迫使自己不再为许久未经人事的疼痛发出声音，却在浮所一次又一次恶趣味地侵入时克制不住地呻吟。浮所感受着那须温暖紧致的内壁，紧紧地吸住了自己的手指，像是那须本人的意愿——明明看起来那么疼痛，却又无法克制地邀请自己。邀请他侵犯、邀请他弯曲手指，指尖轻轻刮过柔软的内壁、邀请他肆意地玩弄，不时地对着敏感点戳动。

“浮、……不……不要……”  
“嗯？不要什么，是不够舒服吗？”

说着，他更加坏心眼地又插入了一根手指，在那须的后穴横冲直撞。仅仅是手指的服务，那须就止不住眼泪与呻吟。他不停地抖动着躯体，断断续续地回答：“不、……不要……不是……呜、……”

“那须，你要什么？告诉我吧。”  
浮所装作无辜地眨眨眼，俯下身吻了吻那须的额头。汗津津的那须，瞳孔里满是被释放的情欲。他继而吻着那须的嘴唇，又一次感受他无法流泻的呜咽与眼泪，与那须的躯体紧紧贴合。一向有些冰凉的体温从未如此滚烫，他心满意足地离开那须的唇角，望着那须眼角止不住的眼泪。那须一边流泪，一边说：

“热、……好热。浮所，好热。”  
“是啊，为什么呢？那须从没这么滚热。”

他轻松地说着仿佛事不关己的话，从那须的后穴抽出粘稠的手指。后穴突然失去了异物，被开张的内壁反而更加渴望被占据与侵入。巨大的失落的性欲又一次涌了上来，那须感到喉间干涩难忍，他闭着眼，感受着后穴对于性爱的渴求，被吻到红肿的嘴唇一张一合。

“是……温泉的错。所以、……”  
“所以？”  
“浮所……你要帮我。”

“乐意至极。”

就像他期待许久那般——答应了那须的请求，浮所释放了他忍耐太久的欲望，早已为那须的反应而肿胀的阴茎毫不客气地埋入对方被开张到有些湿漉漉的后穴，一时间温暖的甬道包裹着他炙热的欲望，内壁热情且自觉地吸附并邀请着他的到来，如同那须不愿看向他的脸上——此时此刻，那双看似冷淡的眸子，写满了希望被侵犯的意欲。

那么，乐意之至。

他将那须的大腿架在肩上，随后快速地抽动起来。每一下都深入后穴，方才被他探索到的领域，此刻正被他以百倍的温度与欲望侵入。他了解那须的每一处敏感点——被他熟记于心，那须的身体过于熟悉他的性器，只要他埋没一点，就会被热情地回应并收紧，他有些粗暴地顶撞着那须的内里，每一次撞上敏感点都会听到那须无法抑制的哭喊与破碎的呻吟。眼泪止不住地流，浸湿了发丝与被褥，而浮所并未停下律动，他望着那须的面庞——嘴巴不自禁地张着，甘甜的呻吟是最好的催情剂。不久前解下浴衣，诱惑自己吻上去的那个人——他的神情总是冷淡又柔软，柔软中是只有他能够体会的脆弱。那须总会在最温柔脆弱的时候寻求他的帮助，或许这就是对那须而言最好的帮助。压力转换为性爱，性爱由自己来为对方释放。他的柱身完全被对方的后穴吞没，于是他摇动着腰肢，不停地碾过对方脆弱敏感的地方。淫糜的水声回荡在耳畔，他看到那须难为情地伸手挡住了脸，随后又被他死死扣住了双手。每一次，他会看到那须为他流泪；每一次，会听到那须为他呻吟哭喊；每一次，他会借着昏暗的月色，看到那须情迷意乱地神情。

这也是你，那须。这也是你。只有跟我在一起才会展现的你——

有多迷人，令人不自觉陷入性爱的潮海。少年被勾起的性幻想需要一个人为之负责，那个人只能是那须。

那须流着泪，哽咽着嘶哑着说：“痛、……痛死了。”

“嗯？很痛吗。”浮所笑着，又一次吻住了对方。

那须一边呜咽着一边含糊地回答：“慢、……慢一点……啊……不行、……”

像是为了满足那须，浮所故意放慢了节奏，甚至将柱身从后穴抽出半截。感受着本该被紧紧包裹滚烫异物的内壁一时间失去了温度与疼痛，成倍的性欲在体内肆意窜长，那须被恼人的欲望惹得扭动腰肢，只得求饶地又一次拜托对方：

“不、……求你，拜托你，再、再一次……”  
“再一次？”  
“再一次、……要……”  
“要？要什么呢，那须。”  
“要、……抱我。”

得到了满意的回答，浮所将性器整个埋没，比以往更加深入与用力——每一次与那须敏感点的碰撞都是一次行星大爆炸，我们处于性爱的宇宙中，每一颗小行星都是高潮与欲望的象征。当你哭泣、当你呻吟、当你为快感而高潮，颅内的行星在那一瞬间爆炸，隔着亿万光年，你听不到声音、也看不到最后的光景，却能在某一刻感受到那份光，那份光随后化为更加沉醉的性爱的快乐，令那须完全为他所拥有。

望着那须泛红的肌肤与止不住流泪的眼角，脸颊潮红，被他抹上的白浊被汗水融化，让那须看起来更加糟糕迷乱。他止不住地颤抖，但凡被他轻轻蹭过肌肤都会猛地颤栗。此时此刻，那双美丽的眼睛里已然被性欲的需求占据，他达到目的了。是的，在他长舒一口气，将满满的欲望尽数释放于对方体内——那股炙热的液体充盈着那须的内壁，他喘着粗气，伸出手拨了拨那须汗涔涔的刘海，瞳孔中流露着不知名的情绪，随后，他给予了这道仪式最后的一吻。

那须感受着对方将精液满满射入后穴，炙热与粘稠的液体令他感受到了被充满的滋味——那一刻，他想到了浮所之前问出的话。

——那须，你知道你现在是什么样子吗？

啊，一定很糟糕。后穴不停地流着粘稠的液体，脸上也残留着自己的白浊。罪魁祸首正吻着他，深吻着他，不给他喘息的机会。他的眼泪与汗水融为一体，而后与浮所的汗水融合。此刻，他们正如同过往每一次交媾——肉体的相融，液体的相融，最后，亲吻之中，仿佛又一次精神相融。

“……我没想到。”  
“嗯？”  
“你居然又不戴套。”

事后，浮所抬起他的一只手，笑着亲吻他的指尖与手心。瘙痒令那须感到难为情，他浑身黏糊糊的，浴衣也被糟蹋得不成样子。想要起身回房间也毫无力气，思考之余感受到了后穴不断流出的液体，更加害羞的心情冲上心头。

“毕竟，我也没想到就算订了两间房间你也会过来找我嘛。”  
“啊、烦死了。下次绝对不来了。”  
“所以说，那须。”  
“……”

那须吞了吞口水，像是猜到了浮所接下来的问话。

“……这到底是谁的错呢。”

“是温泉。”

糟糕，好热。怎么会这么热。

又一次地，他感到了从未有过的温度覆上肌肤，与此同时，是浮所那双修长漂亮的大手。

“比起温泉，主要还是你的错。”

——所以，也请你帮帮我吧。那须。

反正都是温泉的错，对吧？

Fin.


End file.
